Where is the Blood?
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: .:Fixing Chapters:. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy come home to their guild in a broken mess! There is no evidence yet while the investigation spreads more as killings in Magnolia increase over time. Our particular Fire Dragon Slayer is slowly changing in personality as such things happen! What is going on! .:Inspired by amv by MoonlessNight126:.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**A/N: Inspired by the NaLu video made by MoonlessNight126 on YouTube and by Rhov who made such an amazing fanfic inspired by the YouTuber's own GraLu-NaLu 'Super Psycho Love' amv, I have decided to – if not anyone else had made one yet – make my own version of what seems to be happening in the video. Check it out! (** watch?v=e6CK8Hcsbd0 – remove spaces )

_**Prologue / Intro**_

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy walked through the town happily as the Dragon Slayer and Exceed continued to talk about how easy it was to take on their recent mission.

"That wasn't even hard! The mage was pretty weak too, and at least he got to his friend in time or whatever!"

"The reward was pretty big for something so small! It was pretty funny! Why are you still upset over that, Lucy?"

Lucy frowned as a vein popped onto her head. "Why are you even talking about how easy that was when it was clearly hard?! I-I mean how it resulted, that is! You broke nearly half of the whole area that we had to fund some of the jewels for that!" She turned away, comical tears running down her face. "My rent...! I'll need to pay up soon!"

Suddenly, a spicy yet delightful aroma flew through their noses. Natsu and Happy drooled in awe as their stomachs growled to the smell of the spicy barbecue nearby.

"Let's get a quick snack! I'm hungry!"

"Aye!"

"H-Hey, wait a second!"

Natsu and Happy ran full speed over to the small shack, surprising the chef and cashier.

"Welcome, travelers! Care to feast on our- huh?" The cashier paused as he noticed Natsu and Lucy's visible guild marks. "Fairy Tail mages...?"

"Yup! We're a pretty strong guild! So your food?"

"A-Ah...could it be...that you don't know?" The trio looked up at him in confusion.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Just a few minutes ago, we've heard fast spreading rumors about a destruction of a recent guild...Fairy Tail, I believe." He explained. Lucy and Happy froze. Their guild...? Destroyed while they were away?

"Heh...you must be joking, old guy, we've got some strong mages there like Erza, the Ice Stripper, Mira, Fried...not to mention Jii-chan's there too! The guild couldn't have been demolished!" Natsu said, his voice stuttering nervously.

The man shook his head. "It was a surprise attack, I believe. It happened when time froze or something like that...but it's said that there's no evidence..."

Immediately, the three dashed to their guild, passing through large crowds and nearby bystanders. The guildmembers were out and unharmed, but their building wasn't. It looked as if it was struck by a strong wave of magic or something. They all stared at it in confusion and with other mixed emotions.

Natsu's blood boiled in anger as he stared at the guild's debris. Who could've done such a thing to them? They haven't done anything wrong or bad to any other guilds! Who could do this…!?

"Who did this to our guild…?" He asked, darkly, clenching his fists in anger. Makarov looked at his guild member, saying absolutely nothing in his own speechless terms. Erza and Gray stared at the destroyed sight as Erza replied to him, "We don't know who did this…"

He looked at them, his face showing such rage that he may be internally struggling to keep control of. "I swear I'll make them pay!" He spat. Makarov took one more look at his broken guild before turning to the rest of the shocked guild members.

"We will need to investigate in order to find who did this to our guild. The investigation will take a while," The guild master said in a calm yet stern voice. His words only made Natsu angrier at the thought of sitting back calmly for such a total wreck. Furiously, Natsu punched the nearby wall with his strong fist, leaving a crater in its process.

"How can we just sit here and do nothing?!"

"Just be patient, Natsu," Makarov spoke once more. He truly did understand the fire dragon slayer's emotions, but the best they can do right now is remain as they are and search for clues and evidence on who destroyed their guild. Natsu backed down, still angered but showing calmer reactions. He looked down in frustration, thinking deeply of this destruction and patience. In a slight distance away, Lucy, who remained quiet throughout the whole thing, stared at Natsu in worry as she watched him start to walk away in a slightly calm anger.

"Natsu…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Love Will Tear Us Apart

Much has changed since the guild's destruction, especially in one of the Fairy Tail mages. They would get the same recent news about increases of murders amongst civilians. No one has found any clues on who is doing these killings or about the wreckage of Fairy Tail's guild.

The guild has been slightly fixed but is still in the process of being fully rebuilt. Lucy sat at the bar counter, her head in her hands as she thinks about that day. Wendy walked over to the depressed-looking girl and tugged at her skirt.

"Lucy-san…you…you should do something about Natsu-san…his scent is differing in a way…" She whispered in her quiet voice only for her and Lucy to hear. Lucy instantly looked at her.

"Wendy…what are you talking about?"

"W-Well…Natsu-san seems different, you know? His scent has been changing into something that is very unlike him…" She lowered her head. "Please help him, Lucy…he's like the big brother I never had and kind of wanted…something's going wrong with him, isn't there…?"

"Wendy…" Lucy got off her seat to embrace the worried young sky dragon slayer before suddenly hearing Erza's footsteps towards Makarov and Mirajane who were beside them nearby.

"There's another increase in murders, Master. We still have no idea on who could be doing this…" Erza said, angry with herself that she could not get at least one clue from the passing time.

"We'll only have to work harder…" Makarov spoke, closing his eyes in thought as Gray stormed in.

"Master, you have to see this, it's important that you know!" Gray yelled, his voice booming through the guild. This must be an emergency for Gray never panicked or well spoke in a louder tone unless something really bad has happened.

The guild members ran outside, seeing at a nearby tree, Levy, Droy, and Jet are being attached onto the trunk, beaten up badly and unconscious. Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at Levy's bloodied body.

"Levy-chan…and her teammates too…!" Lucy spoke, stunned to see her non-Team Natsu- best friend in such condition.

"Master, it might be the same person who's been killing the citizens lately…" Erza said, sweat dropping from her head nervously as she looked over at their guild master.

Natsu growled in anger as he stormed off the sight, Lucy running after him. Happy stayed behind, fearing Natsu's slightly new changes in personality. He hoped Lucy can change Natsu back into the way he was, but as much as he doesn't believe that Natsu can, he believes in Lucy to do the best she can do.

"Natsu!" She called out, running towards him, letting her arms embrace his body into a complete stop. She held him close to her tightly, struggling slightly when Natsu tried to push himself out of her grip in a kind of gentle yet strong way.

"Don't try to stop me…I'll find who's doing this killings myself, Lucy! I won't let any other friends of mine look beat up or close to being killed anymore!" He yelled strongly, squirming a bit from her hold, his fists clenched again. Lucy held him back with all her own strength, her eyes shut in trying to stop his attempts.

"Natsu…" Her voice went into his head, calming his thoughts as he stopped, looking over his shoulder at her with his calm, gentle onyx eyes. He didn't speak, letting himself hear her out. "We know how you feel about this, I can tell you and you know that we all feel the same way about seeing our fellow guild members in such condition, especially from the guild's destruction."

His expression calmed but as soon as it came, it soon left him in frustration and anger once more. Lucy did not notice this, still thinking this Natsu was the calmer old Natsu she knew and loved. She opened her eyes and smiled at him gently.

"We'll find this killer and the person who destroyed our guild…for now Natsu, we need to keep our hopes up, we'll do our best…We won't let anyone get hurt anymore…" She spoke, her gentle voice comforting parts of his mind. He twitched a slight grin on her but it soon faded to a scowl as another voice's rang through his mind in memory.

"_Be patient, our investigations will take a while…" _

He did not want to wait. He did not want to just sit back and let everyone get harmed while they just kick back with ignorance of others. All they were doing were investigating…they weren't actually trying to find who caused all this. His anger got the best of him that he internally unnoticingly shoved himself out of Lucy's embrace.

"Kick back and be calm all you want for all I care…I'm going to actually do something about this, unlike you lazy asses," He said darkly, turning away from her forcefully as he walked away, storming in anger as flames slightly danced around his body.

She stared at him as he walked away before looking away in confusion and worry. "Natsu…what's going on with you…?"

Normally her comforting gestures and words would calm him down, but is he really that furious to not listen to her explanations? She felt tears stream down her cheeks as they dropped onto the floor. How could she feel so useless? During the passing time, she would always calm him down and it would work, but as he got more intolerant, her words became just as distant to him. She let her tears fall, sniffing and crying at this new change of her best friend. '_Is it really that affecting to him that it's starting to affect me…?' _

Meanwhile, Natsu sat on a rock, not too far away as flashbacks and memories since the guild's destruction flew through his mind. His anger rose and his frustration made him enraged even more. His angered distant look slowly shifted to a small smirk. This anger's getting the best of him. It made him feel much more powerful. Anger really strengthened him up. It powered his magic up so much, it seemed to take over him and smile at his new strengthened ability.

'_What'll be more perfect than this?_' he said in a dark happy tone in his thoughts. He suddenly heard footsteps nearby with his strengthened hearing. His smirk grew as his pupils turned into a slit-like look. The scent was just like the rest…a normal powerless human. '_Perfect timing…' _He said, getting up, walking darkly towards the civilian. His focus went all onto this humane scent, ignoring the rest that scattered around the area behind him. He didn't even notice the raven-haired mage who followed him in suspiciousness.


	3. Chapter 3 - I Feel the Pain Coming

_**Hidden Flashback…**_

_Gray watched as Lucy tried to stop and calm Natsu down, observing Natsu's reaction soon after. It seems he calmed down a bit after Lucy smiled gently at him, but soon after, he pulled his arm harshly back and walked away, leaving the blonde Celestial Spirit mage in surprise and mixed emotions. _

"_Natsu wouldn't cause Lucy to cry or be upset like that…something must've happened and I'm going to find out what," Gray said, sneaking away from the crowd that stared at Levy's group. He sneaked behind the trees around the area of where Natsu walked through, surprised himself that Natsu didn't sense him._

'_Is he too focused in being upset with Lucy that he doesn't sense me?' he thought, watching carefully as he hides behind the next tree._

_**End of flashback to current time…**_

Gray's eyes widened as he saw Natsu's smirk slowly grow as flames began to engulf around him. Before he can step out of his hidden area and stop him, something made him stop and continue watching in curiosity.

The pink haired dragon slayer dashed at a nearby traveler and tackled him down, his fists slamming into him with rage. Gray stared at the scene in shock. How could this be that Natsu they knew? He blinked back, noticing flashbacks enter through his mind of the passing time since the destruction. Natsu has grown distant where he mostly kept to himself and most of the time he would be deadly quiet. He became much more violent to the point where he seriously wasn't joking when he and Gray fought in their rivalry.

Natsu stood up and stared at the beaten man lying in front of him. "You're the person who's been killing the innocent people of Magnolia, aren't you?" He spoke, anger rising in his tone.

The man looked up at him in fear. "Wh-what are you talking about? I haven't been doing anything to anyone!" He replied, his voice cutting off as he spoke. Natsu leaned back slightly as he stared into the shaking eyes of the slightly bloody traveler.

"Should I believe that? It's kinda hard to believe. I don't trust anyone anyways for anyone can be responsible of my guild's destruction and the beating of my fellow nakama…" He sat back on a nearby boulder, his expression growing darker as he watched the fearful man.

"P-Please spare me…!" He yelled, slight tears forming into his eyes.

"I don't think I will…" Natsu said, his slit eyes watching emotionlessly as he let his flames burn the man into ashes as he screamed in pain. "Your suffering only amuses me,"

Gray stood back, trembling slightly at the sight. He couldn't bare watch this go any further! He wanted to jump in and give Natsu a piece of his mind for harming an innocent bystander, but a part of him told him to stay back and report this to Erza and Master. He quietly scowled in irritation and anger as he turned back and ran towards the guild, the sun setting into the darkened sky.

Erza stared out the window as Makarov sat in a seat, thinking deeply about the new updated news of another person getting killed. Lucy sat nearby them, her head in her hands once more as tears streamed down her face. Someone's still on a killing rampage, they are unable to do anything but investigate, and her best friend's turning into a dark character – why else would she be upset?

_She had just come back from visiting Natsu who's been in some sort of internal condition. He seemed to be struggling as he fought something inside his mind and thoughts. Lucy frowned at herself. She couldn't be by his side while he dealt with such problems and now when she did, he's suffering something that Wendy could not heal. _

"_Lucy…news has been reported around again. There has been another killing," Erza said as she stood at the door, watching her close friend with caring yet strong eyes. Lucy did not look up from Natsu but nodded._

"I understand, I'll follow you to Master's office," She said, getting up and walking with Erza out of Natsu's infirmary room. Before she had entirely left the room, Natsu snapped his eyes open, noticing the scent that stayed around his bed area. He followed the scent, finding out it was Lucy, which made him quietly growl unnoticingly.

Gray opened the door quietly as he let himself in without any greeting. Erza was about to give him a death glare for not asking the Master for permission first but noticed his serious expression. He had something worth for them to know about.

"What is it, Gray? Did you find out anything?" Erza asked, the Master snapped out of his thoughts slightly as he prepared to listen to what the Ice Make mage had to say.

"Yeah…I believe I did…I found out who's been killing these innocent people…" Gray walked closer to them into the dark room where only the moonlight gave off light into the room. Erza stood up immediately and watched him, prepared.

"Who is it…? Who is responsible for this killing spree?!"

Gray hesitated before saying, "It's Natsu who's murdering the people of Magnolia."

Makarov looked up in shock and observation as he took in this news. Erza scowled, slight sweat flowing down the side of her face in surprise and disbelief. She couldn't believe it would be their own friend but by the way he's been acting recently and if Gray were telling the truth, she had to believe it.

"What…What kind of joke is this?!" She responded, clenching her fists in furious anger. Gray nodded, also in confusion and shock himself to know this too.

"I've seen him…I've seen him kill without a care in his eyes…" He added, disbelieving the answer. Lucy couldn't take this sudden news about Natsu and stood up from her seat immediately, glaring at them with trembling unbelieving eyes.

"Lies! He wouldn't do such a thing to anyone! How can you think of him hurting anyone who's never harmed another living creature…?" Lucy yelled, trying to convince mostly herself that Natsu was not the suspect in any of these cases.

Erza blinked understandingly before glancing at Gray to attempt to convince Lucy to believe the truth. Gray seemed to also be internally convincing himself of what had happened to be fake, lie, or even just some random hallucination he had when he saw. He even seemed to try to think that he was under an invisible spell just to see something that can turn him and his friends against Natsu. As hard as he tried, he failed to believe otherwise. Natsu did change mentally and he did seemed to become much more unlike himself. He even looked like he could be what Laxus was before! His behavior…

"Haven't you noticed the way he's been behaving recently?" Gray said. Lucy flinched. She couldn't argue with that. She knew it with first-hand experience. She and Natsu are best friends…_were _best friends by the way he's acting. He's truly changed by his personality and how he is like to his friends. He says he's protecting them…but it's possible that he was the one who hurt Levy, Droy, and Jet.

Lucy shook her head. She couldn't believe it…there's no chance she could ever believe something so…unlike Natsu! "But…this is Natsu we're talking about…he wouldn't…" Makarov, who kept quiet, listening to their argument, looked at them, a small idea forming slowly into his head. The raven-haired mage still kept his focus on Lucy, trying to make her understand.

Gray slammed a fist down as he stood in front of her strongly. "It won't change the fact that he's a murderer! We don't want to believe it too…but what I've seen…there's no doubt it was all Natsu…It was his doing!" He snapped.

Lucy stepped back. She shouldn't argue back. She needed to stop and handle with the truth. She should understand that Natsu has truly done such crimes. Although she tried, she couldn't believe it one bit. She knew Natsu more than anyone else now…their bond was stronger than any other's! She knew Natsu couldn't…_wouldn't_ do such horrible things…but she couldn't bring herself to truly understand such a terrible fact.

Makarov shook his head. "We know Natsu wouldn't do such a thing, but if what Gray told us is the truth, we have to believe what is a fact. Although, since we all can't just jump to conclusions…we'll just have to keep an eye on Natsu."

Erza and Gray nodded in agreement as Lucy just stepped back. It was the only thing they could do. So far there has been only one suspicious proof that it could be Natsu. That's it…right? Only Gray saw it so Lucy can't believe it fully. She nodded mentally to herself.

'_I…I don't believe them…Natsu…'_

Lucy walked on the wet streets of the town in deep thought. "There's no way Natsu could've done such harm…right? He wouldn't…" She held her groceries closer to herself. "He may look like he changed…but he maybe was just…not in a good mood…yeah! Maybe he and Happy had a small argument that time that Natsu couldn't be mature of…that's right!" She smiled slightly. "Then when I see him again, I'll just invite him to scarf down the small buffet I'll prepare at my apartment later on! Then I'll get him to talk and even laugh with me in disbelief over Gray's dumb logic!" She laughed before noticing a pink furry head nearby.

"Natsu…?" Without noticing, she hit her head on something. "What the…what was that just now…?" She looked around. There was nothing there…Was there an invisible spell barrier or something…? "Natsu…!"

He seemed to be whispering something, but noticing Lucy's familiar scent, he turned to her. "I just can't stand it…" He spoke in a slightly louder voice. Lucy looked at him in confusion before realizing what he was talking about.

"Is this about what we've been told to do, Natsu…? About these killings everyday and how we're still tracking down the person who destroyed our guild that day?" Lucy said. She glared at him, slightly noticing his angry mood. He seemed to be much angrier than he was the last time she truly talked to him. "Look, we're doing all we can do. You just have to be patient, alright?"

Natsu intensified his glare on her. "No…it's not enough!" He started walking towards her with such a blazing expression. Lucy took this as a futuristic attack and immediately dropped her groceries to prepare her spiritual magic whip. When Natsu saw that, he stopped, as if he was surprised she was about to attack him…her best friend.

'_Was…she about to attack me…?_' he thought in surprise. In his mind, it sounded like his old self, gentler. He continued to watch her as she glared right through him, trying to snap him out of his intolerant behavior.

"Get ahold of yourself…" She glared even angrier, if that was possible. "Natsu…calm down! What's wrong with you? You've been acting really weird lately, and that's something!"

Natsu stared at her, still frozen in his spot. '_I-I've been acting weird…?' _he thought, surprised at himself. He gasped quietly as he heard another recognizable voice in his mind. '_**How pitiful…you're about to be free again, aren't you, Natsu?**_' it said. He flinched. '_It's me…?' _He suddenly felt himself out of his own body's control, as if someone took over his body. '_**I was freed when you got that angry, and I won't let myself get locked away again…how about you sit back and enjoy the show?' **_The darkened voice replied.

Natsu found himself in his own body but when he tried to move, his body didn't react. "What the…?" He looked up, seeing his best friend in an attack stance at him. Then he noticed himself firing up. His enhanced hearing made him hear Lucy's quiet whisper, "I have to find him…Natsu…"

He looked at her then himself at shock. "Am I gone or something…? Am I…dead?" '_**You're not dead so don't worry about it, but I will be using your body now, so just kickback and relax, alright?' **_the voice answered. He couldn't do anything else. He tried to reach out to Lucy, but an invisible barrier blocked him from touching her. He felt himself bring out an inflamed fist ready to attack.

"**Hey there, Lucy…I heard you loud and clear…are you…looking for something?"** He spoke. Lucy flinched as he stared at the dragon slayer in front of her. There was a sudden change in him that she sensed that made her pause for a second. '_Natsu…' _Natsu's eyes widened as he sensed what his darkened self was about to do. "Lucy, run away! It's not me doing this! It's not me!" He screamed, as if his voice could reach her.

Next thing she knew, she was slammed against the wall before dropping onto the cold floor in such pain. Natsu's eyes widened in shock as he registered what had happened. He was truly not in control of himself…he was watching himself…hurt her. He slammed his fists against the barrier even harder, looking directly at the beaten Lucy.

"Lucy, run away!" he yelled, his voice straining as he kept screaming at her. Lucy coughed up some blood as she struggled to open her eyes at him. _'This…this isn't Natsu…he wouldn't even hurt his closest friends…' _she thought.

The dark Natsu smirked up at her, enjoying her pain as he watched her struggle to get up. "**Had enough, Princess?** **You shouldn't be getting in my way…I've been helping Fairy Tail unlike everyone else who sat back as if this was something that normally happens…" **

Lucy let out a small chuckle. That was really not Natsu at all. He stared at her with widened surprised eyes. What was she so happy about? She smiled as she got up slowly. "Stop pretending you're Natsu. I know you're not him so give it up. I should've realized this sooner…Natsu would never really do such things…if he did, he would just be under someone's spell, he would be controlled, or he would be unconscious and unaware of his 'doings'!"

Dark Natsu growled. "**You figured it out…damn bitch.**" He smirked slightly. "**Well at least I won't have to keep pretending to be 'him'." **He let his magic maximize as he let more power out to worsen her injuries.

Natsu watched in shock and sadness as his darkened self continued to beat Lucy around as if she was nothing but a weak punching bag. '_I…I can't watch this continue…!' _He closed his eyes in hopes of avoiding the sight, but the scenes of himself throwing her harshly and violently against the wall made him suffer even more. '_I don't want to watch this…_' He heard her cough out more blood as his darker self smirk in amusement watching her in pain. He couldn't help but watch, and felt himself get angrier instead of sadder watching the sight. He couldn't just sit back again and do nothing as he finds himself – his body hurting Lucy like that. His darker self pulled her up by a handful of her hair as she screamed in pain. She couldn't handle much pain like this anymore.

Natsu suddenly heard a surprised gasp followed by a furious grunt from a familiar ice mage. He turned around – along with his dark self – noticing the very enraged look on Gray's face.

"Natsu…I couldn't watch you beat up that one innocent person earlier because I had to report it to Erza without you following my scent…it's a surprise you can suddenly smell it now," His glare intensified as he glanced at the barely conscious Lucy in his hands. "But watching you harm your own best friend…your own nakama like that…that's where I step in!"

The dark Natsu glared at him. "**What do you know? Everyone was in harm's way if the guild members just did nothing but observe from a distance! That's what you've been doing so stop acting like you've actually interfered!"** He spat.

Gray put a fist to his palm. "You're asking for it now, Natsu…I won't hold back since you've harmed everyone…you've harmed Lucy enough!"

He dropped Lucy to the ground, who proceeded to try to make herself watch in case she had to stop them from going too far and hurt each other to the point where they could die. "**Bring it, you walking naked popsicle!**"

Gray dashed at him, a magical circle forming. "You may have Natsu's looks and appearance…but you're definitely not him exactly!"

Dark Natsu only smirked and rushed at him, continuing to fight his rival. They clashed with eachother as Lucy managed to sit up slightly. She forced herself to stand as she watched the two battle it out as if it was their final battle of their lives. She felt tears form into her eyes then fall freely down her face. Dark Natsu's power suddenly increased, as if he was trying to use up all his magic from his potential. "**I'll personally end you and then I'll kill Lucy!" **

'_No…stop this…I don't care if that stripper annoys the crap out of me…I don't care anymore…I can't let you kill him and Lucy! I can't afford to see this happen!' _Natsu yelled, trying to fight his way back in control of his body.

Gray stared at his rival. His body had fire rising and striking up everywhere as if it kept growing by the second. "What is this!?" Lucy's eyes widened as she and Gray stared at the powerful being in front of them. He was really going all out?!

Natsu was really trying to force himself back. He felt his power strike around him and letting loose within his out-of-control body. '_I won't…let y-' _Suddenly, unfamiliar memories flew through his head.

"_**What's happening…!? What is…going on…? My head feels as if it's about to explode…!" **_he yelled, clutching his head with both hands. '_Let me have control of my body now!' _he screamed either way, but he paused as he watched his memories.

"_N-no…this can't be…"_ He whispered as he watched.

"_**You mean you haven't realized it yet…?" **_

Natsu's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he stared at the memories.

He saw himself with such an angry look and what seems to be his strong dragonlike form. He trembled as he felt his legs give out and kneel.

"_It can't be…the one who destroyed the guild…" _The sight of the collapsed Fairy Tail building flew through his mind. "_…and the one who murdered all those people…" _Flashes of dead bodies and unconscious Team Levy's bodies passed through.

His dark self grinned widely at him with such an insane look. "_**That's right…it was you."**_

He stared at himself in shock as his dark self stared back crazily. "How could I…?" Suddenly a bright light flashed in front of him as his body still caught both his sides. He still released magic around him.

"J-Jii-chan…!?"

Makarov did not seem the least bit impressed. His arms were folded and he had a stern fatherly look on his face as he glared at Natsu.

"I can't bear to watch this go on any further…" He lashed out a spell-prepared hand.

Natsu stared at him with wide eyes. "Jii-chan…what do you plan to do…?"

Makarov glared at him with furious eyes. "Stop you myself…" He raised his hand as Natsu felt himself make an enhanced Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon move directly towards Makarov. He couldn't feel himself stop as he readied to attack him head on.

A bright light flashed once more and all was unseen.


End file.
